<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subconscious Desires by geraniumsarebeautiful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464050">Subconscious Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful'>geraniumsarebeautiful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Phoebe has a dream in which Cole appears, Phoebe misses Cole, Season 3, and Belthazor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Phoebe falls asleep she finds herself thinking about Cole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phoebe Halliwell/Belthazor, Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>PhoebeCole PhoebeBelthazor</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Subconscious Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful">geraniumsarebeautiful</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PhoebeCole">PhoebeCole</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p>When Phoebe is dreaming Belthazor appears in her dream.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☆☆☆</p>
<p>Phoebe found herself standing in her bedroom.</p>
<p>Everything was quiet, too quiet. <em>I must be dreaming</em>, she thought to herself.</p>
<p>She heard a sound behind her, when she turned around she found Cole standing in the doorway, grinning at her in that typical way of his that made heat curl in her stomach.</p>
<p>Unable to stop herself, she smiled back.</p>
<p>Then she rushed forward to meet him halfway, throwing her arms around him and smothering him with kisses. He didn’t seem to mind.</p>
<p>Oh, it had been too long since she had been this close to him, since she had been able to touch him like this.</p>
<p>She didn’t know where he was or what he was doing at the moment but she was glad that she got to see him here in her dream, although in reality would have been better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I missed you,” Phoebe said as she clung to him, afraid that he would disappear if she let go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I missed you too,” Cole replied as he hugged her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood like that for a while, just enjoying being in each other’s company. Phoebe felt at ease for the first time in several weeks.</p>
<p>Here she could let go of her worries, if only for a little while.</p>
<p>Phoebe grinned up at him:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What do you say we take advantage of this moment and make the most of it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Why, Ms Halliwell, are you trying to seducing me?” Cole asked as he pulled her closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Always.” Phoebe said as she trailed a hand down his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cole bent closer and pulled her into a kiss.Phoebe kissed him back, happy that he was here with her and that there was no one else around who could interrupt them.</p>
<p>Phoebe got lost in the moment, in the feeling of their bodies touching as they laid down on her bed.</p>
<p>Phoebe had closed her eyes and was trailing her hands down Cole’s back when she could feel that something was wrong, that something was different.</p>
<p>It made her open her eyes in alarm and she found herself staring into Belthazor’s black eyes.</p>
<p>She froze and then quickly backed to put some more distance between them. Her heart was beating fast as she stared at him in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Belthazor! What are you doing here?” Phoebe asked trying desperately to keep the fear out of her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Belthazor merely turned his head to the side like a curious animal as he stared at her, not saying a word.</p>
<p>Phoebe got off the bed and slowly backed away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Don’t come any closer!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Belthazor didn’t move an inch, he just stayed where he was and continued to watch her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Why are you here?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You’re asking the wrong question.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”This is your dream, witch. You called for me, so here I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What? You can’t be serious…are you saying I wanted you to be here?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Perhaps not consciously, but your subconscious did. So you tell me witch, why am I here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phoebe was stunned and didn’t know what to say. When it appeared Belthazor was still waiting for a response she forced herself to tell him the truth:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I don’t know. That’s the truth. I don’t know why I brought you here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hmm…so you are just wasting my time? Typical. ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey, that’s not fair. Besides, what could you have been doing that was so important?” Phoebe asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Like I’d tell you. Nice try, witch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phoebe couldn’t help but to roll her eyes in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Paranoid much?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”How else do you think I’ve managed to survive for this long? Paranoia will keep you alive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Ok, maybe that’s true. But it can’t be a fun life to live. Never being able to relax or trust anyone? I don’t know if I could do that. It must be so lonely to only have yourself to rely on…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You witches and humans, so weak, always complicating things with your emotions.” Belthazor said and sneered, making it clear he didn’t like them very much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Love is not a weakness.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Really? How many times has Cole been hurt since he fell in love with you? By you or by other demons?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Stop it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You don’t want to hear it? Fine. I’ve made my point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You’re wrong.”Phoebe said stubbornly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She refused to think about his words even though there might be some truth to them.</p>
<p>In the time she and Cole had been together she had never thought that she could be the one hurting Cole, that she was causing him pain.</p>
<p>She had been so focused on the demon issue and trying to get her sisters to accept him.</p>
<p>She had never considered that he might be better off without her in his life. And she wasn’t going to.</p>
<p>Because the truth was that she couldn’t imagine her life without Cole in it and she wouldn’t, couldn’t let him go.</p>
<p>Phoebe turned back towards Belthazor and let out some of the frustration she was feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You think I’m weak then? Huh? ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Belthazor got of the bed and stood up in his full height before walking towards her.</p>
<p>For every step he took forward, Phoebe backed, feeling intimidated by his close proximity.</p>
<p>She continued to step back until her back collided with the wall. Belthazor leaned in, towering over her.</p>
<p>There was nowhere for her to go, where she could escape him. Phoebe forced herself to meet his eyes.</p>
<p>Belthazor seemed amused by her reaction. He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So tiny and fragile, but with such fire. No, you are not like most witches.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Belthazor traced her earlobe with his mouth making her gasp, this time out of pleasure instead of fear.</p>
<p>Belthazor seemed pleased with her reaction.</p>
<p>He continued to focus his attentions on her, slowly trailing his mouth from her ear to her neck, licking her skin.</p>
<p>Phoebe bucked her hips in response, causing Belthazor to growl.</p>
<p>This was turning into something she never would have imagined and it was all happening so fast Phoebe didn’t get time to think.</p>
<p>Her body wanted him. That was all she could focus on at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phoebe had always been impulsive, throwing herself into situations without thinking about the consequences first.</p>
<p>The question was did she want this to go any further and was she ready for the consequences of this decision whatever they may be?</p>
<p>Once they did this, they couldn’t go back.</p>
<p>Things would change forever between them, he would no longer just be Cole’s dark side, but something more.</p>
<p>Phoebe gripped his shirt to get his attention and lifted her head so she could look into his eyes. They seemed softer and less menacing than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reached out a hand and touched his cheek, as she did so he leaned his face into her palm.</p>
<p>He looked like a wild animal that was seeking comfort from its mate. It made Phoebe’s breath catch in her throat.</p>
<p>She had never seen him do something like this before.</p>
<p>It made her wonder if perhaps staying away from him for so long had been the wrong decision to make. If she had known it could be like this between them…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as she had made a decision about what to do, she could feel herself leaving the dream and knew that she was going to wake up soon.</p>
<p>She wanted to shout <em>No, wait, I’m not ready to wake up yet</em>, but she knew it wouldn’t make any difference.</p>
<p>It made her feel a little sad that she wasn’t going to get the chance to tell him what she had wanted him to know.</p>
<p>A few seconds later she woke up, listening to the sounds of Piper moving around in the kitchen.</p>
<p>She was disappointed that it had only been a dream.</p>
<p><em>I hope Cole is ok wherever he is</em>, Phoebe thought to herself. <em>And Belthazor,</em> she added as an afterthought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>